


Maia Gets the Message

by Hawthorn Fire (Hawthorn_Fire)



Series: Maia Takes the Initiative [2]
Category: The Good Fight (TV), the good fight - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lucca flirts just a little, Porn With Plot, Sexting, Smutty Books, a little plot anyway, caught sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawthorn_Fire/pseuds/Hawthorn%20Fire
Summary: Maia stupidly left her phone face up on her desk next to her. She had finally found a precedent they could use in tomorrow’s hearing, and Marissa and Lucca were leaning over Maia’s computer screen to read the details of the court ruling over her shoulder. So of course Amy chose that moment to sext her.[Takes place just after the first season ends.]





	Maia Gets the Message

Maia stupidly left her phone face up on her desk next to her. She had finally found a precedent they could use in tomorrow’s hearing, and Marissa and Lucca were leaning over Maia’s computer screen to read the details of the court ruling over her shoulder. So of course Amy chose that moment to sext her.

 

_[Amy]: Mama needs her Sugar Daddy to throw her some of that sweet D tonight, baby._

 

Of course both Lucca and Marissa read the text as it popped onto her home screen, before Maia realized it and finally had the presence of mind to flip the damn phone over. Marissa had a grin on her face a mile wide that made her eyes crinkle, and Lucca was trying hard not to react, but Maia could see the tiny upturn of her lip that meant she was holding back. Maia could feel her face getting flushed, which always happened when she was embarrassed. She managed to remember what she had been saying about the court case and pick up the thread of why it was important, but there was something hanging in the air while she did.

“This is great, Maia.” Lucca said. “I’ll take it to Diane. I think this is what we need.” She finished writing the case information on a post-it note, then physically pushed Marissa ahead of her away from Maia’s desk to keep her from blurting out whatever thing Marissa was dying to say.

Maia managed to lay low for the rest of the day working through some files, but of course the incident wasn’t forgotten, because she heard Marissa in the hall later. “No, Maia won’t want to get drinks with us. She got a booty call from the wife earlier.”

The wife. Technically they weren’t actually married, but at some point Amy started calling her “my wife” and Maia followed suit, and that’s how they had spoken about themselves for several years. Even Maia’s parents said that, and sometimes she had to reminded them that she and Amy hadn’t ever had a ceremony or done the legal thing. They had mostly separate finances, except for the car and a few investments, and that left them financially on ambiguous ground. She knew that wasn’t smart; Amy was insulated financially, but she could testify against Maia, especially with the fallout of all that was happening with her dad. Lucca had managed to keep Maia out of jail while her court case was looming, but…

Maia realized she was sitting at work worrying about money when everyone had gone home, even though she had actually had a booty call from Amy, and one of the good ones. It was rare when Amy was into the strap-on and having Maia on top, but when she was, it was hot. Maia got her purse and laptop bag together, and went to the elevator. The lights were down and she had thought the office was deserted, but Lucca came to join her.

Maia had no idea what to say, and she felt her face getting red again. There had been some strange energy between her and Lucca since the night they stood together in her candle-lit kitchen before Maia was arrested. She said nothing as the two of them stepped into the elevator and it descended to the parking garage.

“Going out?” Maia finally managed to ask as the doors opened and they stepped into the garage.

“Yep. Getting drinks with Marissa. You?”

“Headed home.”

“Of course.” Lucca said grinning, and turning away toward her car. Under her breath a moment later Maia heard her clearly add “Sugar Daddy,” and saw the little wave behind her back to Maia.

 

#

 

The apartment entry was lit only by accent lighting when she arrived home, but she could see Amy’s coat hanging and her laptop bag on the hall table, so Amy was home. She set her things down too, and made her way into the kitchen. There was no sign of Amy except a note that said “I’m in the bedroom.” It was sitting on the table, next to Maia’s boyshorts dildo harness, the thickest of her silicone sex toys, and a bottle of lube. She stopped to strip off her trousers and put on the toy. 

She added the lube on the way to the bedroom, where she found Amy nude, lying on her stomach across the bed, reading a romance novel. Amy enjoyed the really dirty bodice ripper novels, not the chaste romances that Maia’s nanny used to read. Amy looked up from her book over her shoulder when Maia stopped in the doorway to gaze at Amy’s beautiful round ass. 

“Hey, big stuff. I was wondering when you’d get here.” Amy said in a low, provocative tone. Amy pushed herself to her hands and knees, and twisted herself around so she could look at Maia while showing her vulva. Maia surged forward at the open invitation and seized Amy’s hips, pulling her back to the edge of the bed where Maia could reach her. Amy gasped and grinned her most lascivious grin at Maia.

Maia lined up the head of her dildo with Amy’s entrance. Amy was wet and ready. “Is this okay?” She asked, pressing the tip of it into Amy, and Amy nodded, turning to her. “God, yes…”

Maia plunged the dildo deep and hard into Amy, feeling her entrance give way as the lube slick rubber slid deep inside. The force of it pushed Amy’s face into the bed and she made a surprised noise, but not an unhappy one. Maia could tell exactly when the tip crossed Amy’s g-spot because she made that noise she always made, so she pulled almost all the way out and pushed back in to find it again. Amy’s ass was beautiful in her hands and she couldn’t believe she had never talked Amy into doing it from behind like this. Amy was making happy sex noises and repeating “yes” over and over. She found one of Amy’s breasts with her right hand and squeezed it as she kept up the deep thrusts. Amy’s cheek was still against the bed sheets, her back bent as she pushed back against Maia’s thrusts so the dildo went deep into her.

“My co-workers saw your text.” Maia said, and Amy turned her head.

“Did they?” Amy said, between breaths.

“Yeah, they’re all having drinks right now, talking about me throwing you the Sweet D.” Maia said on a downward thrust into Amy.

“Oh, God. They know.”

“Yeah, they know.” Maia said.

“Fuck. Fuck me, Maia.” Maia did what she said, listening to the liquid noise of the two of them pushing hard against one another.

“Lucca?” Amy finally asked.

“Yeah, Lucca saw it. She called me ‘Sugar Daddy’ in the parking garage as I was leaving.”

“Oh, God.” Amy had been frosty to Lucca when they finally met, observant of Lucca’s fierce defense of Maia in the hearings immediately after her arrest. “Maia, fuck my clit.”

Maia reached it and rolled Amy’s clit between her fingers, stroking the base of it as Amy’s legs started to tremble and Maia knew she was going to have an orgasm soon. She kept doing what she was doing until Amy started swearing under her breath like she did when she came. It was one of the really huge orgasms, not the small ones that meant Amy could keep going. Maia started to pull the dildo out of Amy completely, but Amy stopped her.

“Leave it in me. I like feeling full. Just lay down here with me so we can cuddle.”

Maia scooted both of them further up onto the bed so she could lay behind Amy, still inside her. Because of the angle she couldn’t quite spoon Amy, but she could lean on her elbow and talk to her, caressing her hip.

“I’m sorry your co-workers saw my sext.” Amy said.

“It’s my fault for leaving the phone face-up on the desk.”

“Yeah, I never leave my phone out.”

“So I can text you filth all day? Good to know.”

“Baby, you can always text me filth. You know how much I like to read dirty stuff.” Amy said.

“I know. I can’t believe you read all this hetero porn.” Maia picked up the book Amy had been reading.

“Oh, this one’s not hetero. This is lesbian sexy romance. On the prairie, back ‘when the West was won.’” Amy exaggerated the last part like a television promo.

“Really? I had no idea they made gay ones.”

“They do now.” Amy said.

“You should write some of these.”

“I could, couldn’t I?”

“You’d be great at it. And I’d help you try out all the fucking scenes, so you’d know they work.”

“I don’t know; in this one they’re fucking with a corn cob.” Amy said.

“Ugh. Please tell me that’s not why you sent me a booty call.” Maia said.

“God no. Although the way they keep talking about being ‘filled full’ sort of made me want to be.”

“Well, you are now.” Maia said, wiggling the dildo further in.

“I know baby. You’re really big inside me.” Amy said, pulling Maia’s arm close and kissing her for the first time that night. They made out for a bit, and Maia stroked Amy’s breasts until she could see Amy was getting turned on again.

“I didn’t think you liked this fat one, actually.”

“Normally I don’t, but I just sort of had the impulse. I sort of expected you to start slower than that, but you had a lot of lube, so it slid right in.”

“Was it okay that I just started without the foreplay? I just really felt like…”

“It was fine. I was more than ready. I was ready when I texted you. And you came at me from that angle, that was the other reason it worked good. I think this is the right one to use when you fuck me from behind.” Amy said.

“So we can do that again? Because your ass is a huge turn on, babe.”

“Yes, we can do that again. I usually like watching your face, but there’s something about you pounding me into the pillow that feels good.”

Maia dropped her hand from Amy’s breast to her clit, where she started gently stroking the base again. She started rocking her hips gently in short strokes so the rubber phallus dragged against Amy’s g-spot again, and soon Amy was groaning.

“Babe, I’m going to come and fall asleep before I can do you if my make me do this again.”

“It’s okay. I’ll just rub one out up against your ass.” Maia said, kissing Amy’s hair. Amy thought it was funny when she talked like a frat boy, and both of them knew she was mocking Ted when she did.

“Mm hm. You should.” Amy agreed. When Amy’s legs started to tremble again, she picked up the pace of the short strokes across her g-spot until she felt Amy clench against her, keeping the dildo from moving as she had another huge orgasm.

Amy wasn’t wrong; she got sleepy right away and drifted off with Maia’s dildo still inside her. Amy had said she didn’t mind Maia masturbating. Gently so she didn’t wake her girlfriend, Maia pulled her Amy’s ass cheeks apart so she could see the base of the silicone cock buried in Amy’s pussy. So hot. Maia slid her hand into the boy shorts and stroked her own clit, enjoying the curve of Amy’s ass against her front until she came. 

Unfortunately she couldn’t stay where she was. She had to use the restroom and get ready for bed, so as gently slid out of Amy, who made a grumpy noise at the feeling but didn’t wake up. She cleaned up in the bathroom and came to join Amy on the bed again, covering her sleeping girlfriend with the comforter and curling up against her, fitting her front next to Amy’s ass again. She turned off the lights and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a few liberties with details of the season finale so that Maia is still working even though her case hasn't been resolved yet. I'll work that out in the next couple installments.
> 
> Decided I have some more ideas for Maia and Amy, so I'm making it a series.


End file.
